Coconut Wheelie
by darkflameslayer
Summary: This is my first story Wahoo! so yep starts out slow just bear with me for a while please. It's a normal day on the re built bounty one year after the overlords defeat yet something terrible happens...something they'll never forget. this is a one shot Rated T for character death
1. Coconut Wheelie

**Authors Note:**

**This is my first story Wahoo! so yep starts out slow just bear with me for a while please. It's a normal day on the re built bounty one year after the overlords defeat yet something terrible happens...something they'll never forget.**

**this is a one shot Rated T for character death **

* * *

**No one's pov**

So far after the defeat of the Overlord everyone has been relaxing and just enjoying everyone's company. Today Garmadon and Misako decided to go out for a while and Cole,Sensei and Nya went out shopping to look for food to restock the Zane and went out to pick up Julien's things from the tree and the "prison".

"Grrr why does it have to be sunny and bright!" said Kai squinting through his red rimmed sun glasses

"cause the weather doesn't take requests from arrogant teenagers" replied they blue figure of Jay as Lloyd walked out ,instantly blinded by the intense light.

"wow light much I'll be right back" said Lloyd turning around and soon coming out with a pair of green rimmed sun glasses

"anyone up for Coconut Wheelie?" asked Jay looking at the two ninja

"what's Coconut Wheelie?" asked a slightly confused Lloyd.

"It's a dumb game where you put half of a coconut on your bike wheels and try to do a wheelie" Retorted Kai

"no it's a totally awesome game were you put half of a coconut all the way around your wheels and ride for a while if the coconuts stay on you can attempt a wheelie if you succeed you have done a coconut wheelie!" Jay said.

"sounds fun Jay I'll try it with you" said Lloyd already heading to get his bike

" I guess I'll have to watch you to jokers to make sure you don't get hurt" sighed Kai

Jay started off to get his bike that is painted dark blue with light blue streaks of lightning on it. He had never seen Lloyd's bike before it was pretty cool with dark green all over it and the elements painted in light green

"so how do we put coconuts on the wheels exactly?" asked Lloyd

" like this!" said Jay smashing half a coconut on the tire and repeating all the way around both wheels.

Lloyd repeated what Jay did and after twenty minutes they had two sets of coconut wheels they came out on the deck with their bikes bumping and jostling around Jay said he would go first and he got on his bike it took him awhile to get accustom to his bike then he rode around with ease after about five minutes he attempted a wheelie. Nothing fell off he slammed the front wheels down and hopped off

"that simple!" Jay said waiting for Lloyd to get going when he did he only took two minutes to get ready and he rushed to do a wheelie unfortunately he was going to fast for the bike to properly do a wheelie and he fell backwards off the bike slamming over the rail of the top deck, falling to the deck then the bike falling on top of him. Jay and Kai saw it in slow motion as he neared the bottom deck when he hit Kai and Jay rushed to him,Kai flung the bike off Lloyd,His skin was pale and his head was twisted at such a impossible angle for anyone to survive.

"Lloyd! **Lloyd!** stop playing around and wake up! you can't possibly be dead! not on my watch!" yelled Kai shaking him and crying intensely

"Kai **Kai!** stop it he's not going to wake up this time" said Jay looking into his crying brothers eyes pulling him into a hug trying to comfort him.


	2. The Utterly Unexeptible End

**Author's note:**

**So here is another chapter! a Guest asked for more so here is another chapter I hope you are crying and sad I try my hardest! ( I'm not evil!)**

* * *

It was a few hours after everyone got back to see a still crying Kai and a still trying to help Jay sitting there next to the already past on Lloyd. The first question was from Sensei, Cole and Nya who instantly dropped everything to help the two even though nothing would or could help them. The question was "what happened to you guys?" which came from Nya who pulled the two in to a massive hug while Cole and Sensei examined the scene in front of them.

" G-Garmadon and M-Misako are go-ing to kill us" said Jay half crying half jokingly."what did you two do while we were out?" said Sensei softly to Kai who looked at him through wet eyes and Sensei knew exactly what had happened because they had almost had the same outcome the last time it happened.

"you played that game again didn't you?" he said already knowing the answer glancing at all the coconuts and the two bikes.

" I didn't but Jay and Lloyd did" Kai answered drying his tears finally and looking partially in Lloyds direction. Just about then Zane and Dr. Julien came up in the Ultra Sonic Raider, they walked up to the deck when Julien saw it all it let out a small gasp and a look of pure horror and Zane just looked at them, then his father. He held his fathers hand as he escorted him below deck mouthing the words "I'll be back" to who ever caught it when he came back up he then said one thing," I thought you said you would never attempt it ever again "

Looking into the blue ninja's eyes that were not as cheery as usual meaning he had cried for quite awhile now. Remembering the last time he had came up with the idea of trying the deadly game he had broken his nun chuck arm luckily Lloyd had been with his parents for two weeks catching up so he had not seen the damage of "Coconut Wheelie".

" I'm sorry but I was bored and there has been no action I forgot about the last time I did that pure evil game" said Jay starting to stop his crying fit Jay saw Garmadon and Misako coming up to the deck he waited noting there facial expressions when they caught sight of Lloyd he closed his eyes waiting for the yelling and crying to begin it didn't. He opened his eyes to see Sensei talking to them explaing what had happened to there son and he would never forgive him self for it.

* * *

**The Funeral **

**Jay's Pov**

It was two days after the incident that the funeral took place instead of black it was dark, dark green everywhere Lloyd lay motionless in his beautiful green coffin with light green,dark green and the elements in gold on it everyone was wearing green instead of black.

"heh Nya i just realized something" whispered Jay

" what is it ?" Nya whispered back

" we all look like boogers" replied Jay chuckling silently.

Nya elbowed him in the stomach which only made him laugh more only it wasn't silent this time and it was the moment of silence to. Everyone looked his way but he only noticed Garmadon and Misako giving him the evil eyes-and Garmadon was really good at that.

He felt embarrassed so he just stared at Lloyd he looked so peaceful even though just days before he was falling to his death all thanks to Jay. No matter how he looked at it he just couldn't shake the guilt._ At least Lloyd had some time with his parents,_ he thought but that thought only made him feel worse he just focused on his surroundings. _Wow that didn't help at all_ since it was all about Lloyd, the person he was trying not to think about. He thought about where they were burying him, which was at the Monastery under a newly grown tree, the only living thing there since it was burned down. It seemed like the perfect place since it was were everything began.

When Lloyd was lowered by Cole and buried by Kai, his parents were the first to lay some pear blossoms on his grave then Kai,Nya,Cole and Jay then Zane and Sensei Wu said some words and they all departed from the old Monastery back on to the Bounty. At the moment when they left, as Jay was watching the now new grave spot, he was certain he saw Lloyd waving as they departed into the sky.


End file.
